


Учусь у тебя

by NeriM



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeriM/pseuds/NeriM
Summary: Корабль изрядно шатало, его старпом не справлялся с управлением, будучи практически оглушенным.





	Учусь у тебя

Корабль изрядно шатало, его старпом не справлялся с управлением, будучи практически оглушенным.   
\- Веди на гору! - приказывает он, посылая мысль о стрелах в ангаре.   
Старпом понимает, накреняя корабль и направляя его прямиком к острому пику горы. Они добираются до ангара и успевают ускользнуть из разрушающегося корабля, как раз, когда тот начинает взрываться. Он летит на своей стреле к редкому лесу, приземляясь среди ветвистых голых деревьев, и вырубая двигатель. Его старпом делает тоже самое в противоположной стороне. Когда корабль репликаторов настигает их место крушения, они видят лишь горящие обломки на склоне, ранее бывшие кораблём. Пара репликаторов перетекают на гору, забирая некоторые сохранившиеся части системы, и вместе с ними возвращаются, тем же способом, на корабль. Удаляясь, репликаторы даже не ищут выживших. Самоуверенные твари.   
Рейф глухо смеется, сидя в своей стреле, вспоминая человека, с которым так же избегал смерти или плена несколько раз и который так же скрывался от него самого.  
\- Я учусь у тебя, Дж-жон Ш-шепард. Я учусь у тебя.


End file.
